He's My Cherry Pie
by loseyourselfinwriting
Summary: Oneshot: Cas wants to learn how to bake a pie, but who knew it could get so complicated? Reader insert Destiel fluff/crack.


**Hi guys. This is basically just a fluffy, slightly cracky oneshot that I originally wrote for my friend Lily, after she did some truly awesome illustrations to go with my last fic, 'Just Driving'. After giving it to her, I decided to change it to a reader insert so everyone could enjoy it! I had a lot of fun writing it, especially the last half of it :P. Hope you like it xx**

* * *

><p>"Cas no! That's not sugar!"<p>

You grab Cas' arm before he can pour table salt all over the bowl of freshly washed cherries you've just put on the worksurface. The two of you are standing in the bunker's kitchen, where you've been attempting to show Cas how to make a cherry pie for the past hour and a half. So far he's managed to get flour _all _over his trench coat, nearly broken the rolling pin, and somehow set his tie on fire, even though no one had turned on the stove. Oh, and almost managed to salt the main ingredient.

You move the cherries well out of Cas' reach, and sprinkle them with a little sugar. Cas frowns, his eyes wide and apologetic.

"I'm sorry [y/n], I did not realize which condiment I was using." He shuffles awkwardly and stares at his feet, embarrassment blooming across his cheeks.

"It's fine Cas, don't worry about it," you say reassuringly, for the fifth time this afternoon (you've been keeping a secret tally on your arm). Carefully, you spread the cherries out across the pastry base, making sure that they cover it evenly. "You're a beginner, so you're bound to make mistakes." _Though I'm still not letting you near this pie 'til it's done_, you think.

Cas still looks upset when you glance back up at him, his blue eyes wide and soulful. Seriously, did every guy around here have total mastery of the puppy dog eyes? First Sam, now Cas. And those looks should come with a warning, because your heart practically melts under the angel's gaze.

You sigh internally, your heart overruling your decision to keep Cas _as far as possible _from any sort of culinary activity from now on, and gesture for him to come over.

"Come on Cas, I'll show you how to do the pastry lattice…"

…

Half an hour and several blocks of dessert pastry later, the cherry pie is safely in the oven, and you're busy wiping down residual flour from the work surfaces. Cas is crouched down by the oven, eyes glued on the glass window, trying to get a glimpse of the bubbling desert, despite the fact that the glass is mirrored. But hey, maybe angels have x-ray vision?

You smile to yourself, happy that you've managed to make Cas lighten up, and also because Dean is definitely going to love the fact that Cas made him pie…

"YOU SHOOK ME ALL NIGHT LONG. YEEEAAH YOU, SHOOK ME ALL NIGHT LOOOONG!"

Just then, Dean dances into the kitchen, headphones in, belting ACDC at the top of his lungs. He winks at you as you roll your eyes, and proceeds to shimmy (yes, _shimmy_) his way round the counter, still singing, right to where Cas is crouched watching the pie cook. Dean rounds the corner and stops dead, arms frozen above his head. You cover your grin with one hand and try desperately to stifle a giggle.

"Cas!"

"Hello Dean."

"I…uh…" Dean flushes bright red. Cas straightens up and faces him, a slight smile forming on the angel's lips. He stares directly into Dean's eyes, and you chuckle silently as you watch him squirm under Cas's intense gaze.

"What were you listening to?"

"Umm…nothing much."

_Oh god, this is going to go on forever. _You lean against the work surface you've just cleaned.

"ACDC, right Dean?"

"I…that is…yeah. What?" He turns to you, frowning. Your arms are crossed and you raise your eyebrows.

"_You Shook Me All Night Long, _isn't it? It's one of your favourites." You flash a grin at him and turn to look at Cas. His head is tilted adorably to one side in confusion, and you watch, amused, as his eyes widen at Dean.

"I never knew you liked to be shaken all night long Dean. Would you like me to shake you all of tonight?"

Dean blushes even deeper, stunned into silence, and you have to turn away to stop yourself from laughing as shock, disbelief, and embarrassment flash across the hunter's face in quick succession. You wouldn't have thought it was possible for Dean to turn any redder, but his face now matched the colour of the cherries that you'd just baked into the pie.

_Speaking of pie… _You glance at your watch and realise that it's time to get the pie out of the oven. And with any luck, the smell of pie will break the awkward silence/staring match that Dean and Cas are now fiercely locked in. You snatch the oven gloves from the table, open the oven door, and go to grab the pie. However, you forget to check which oven gloves you'd picked up, and as you lift the pie out your fingers brush the burning hot pie dish. You yelp in pain and drop the pie, swearing as the dish shatters on the tiled floor.

Cas and Dean both jump, their heads jerking towards the noise, where they see you sucking your fingers, staring balefully at the mess that used to be cherry pie. Cas immediately darts over to you.

"[y/n], are you alright?" he says, his eyes wide and concerned.

"Yeah, fine," you mutter, your burnt fingers still in your mouth. You look up and catch Dean's gaze, and see a flicker of mirth dancing in his eyes. He raises his eyebrows, and you start to giggle, grinning at him before glancing back at the pie covering the floor and the bemused angel staring at it sadly.

"Maybe we can save the pudding somehow?" Dean snorts under his breath, and you just can't hold it back anymore. You burst out laughing, causing Cas to stare at you like you've just gone batshit crazy.

"[y/n]?" His eyes go all squinty as he frowns, which causes Dean to start laughing as well, and before either of you know it, you're both doubled over in fits of hysterical laughter. Your eyes start to water, and Dean has to lean against the worksurface to stop himself falling over. Cas stares at the two of you.

"[y/n]? Dean? Why are you laughing?"

"Ahhhhh, nothing man...we just-" Dean doubles over, wheezing. You take over.

"We just thought... that me... dropping the pie was… pretty funny," you gasp, struggling to get your breath back.

"Yeah...Classic slapstick."

"I don't see what's so funny about dropping a perfectly good dessert on the floor." Cas does the cute little head tilt and deepens his frown lines some more. You sigh and go to pat him on the arm.

"I'm sure we can manage to rescue it Cas."

"I don't see how." The angel looks so woebegone that you give him a small hug. As you release him, he looks down at you, deploying the puppy dog eyes that _never fail to melt your heart goddammit. _

Dean clears his throat loudly.

"Hey, if you two have finished your chick flick moment-"

"Oooh, jealous much, Dean?"

"Shut up." His cheeks go pink again. "What I was gonna say was if we scrape the pie off the floor, dump it in a bowl, and mix it with ice cream, we'll still have a pretty awesome dessert. Trust me, the amount of times Sammy's dropped the pie…"

"Sounds good!" you grin. Dean goes to get out a bowl , Cas tries to start scraping up the cherry pie, and you wander over to the freezer to choose some ice cream. As you set the tub of Cookie Dough on the counter, you spot Dean's discarded iPod. One surreptitious glance over your shows Dean crouched beside Cas, their hands tangling as they scoop up pastry.

_Time to have a little fun,_ you think, smirking. You unlock the iPod and scroll through the songs until you find the right track.

_SHE'S MY CHERRY PIE, COOL DRINK OF WATER WHAT A SWEET SURPRISE!_

_TASTES SO GOOD, MAKE A GROWN MAN CRY. SWEET CHERRY PIE!_

The song blasts from the speakers, and Dean and Cas look up to see you waggling your eyebrows. You dance over to them, lift the bowl out of their hands, and shimmy back to the counter to mix up the pie and icecream. You look back over your shoulder and yell over the music.

"Come one you two, dance!"

Slowly, Dean gets to his feet. His shoulders start to move, and soon he's shaking his hips and playing air guitar. He grabs Cas by the arm and hauls him to his feet. The angels looks panicked, but Dean takes his hand and shows him how to move his feet to the beat. You join them, and soon all three of you are dancing your arses off. Dean grabs Cas's hand and starts to lip sync the chorus, pulling stupid faces, which makes you snort and Cas smile. When the song ends you're all gasping for breath and covered in sweat. The boys collapse on the floor while you dish out the pie and ice cream into bowls. You're still humming the song when you hear a small "Heh hem…" from the doorway.

Sam leans against the doorframe and raises one eyebrow. You bite your lip and flash him a cheeky smile.

"Hey, how come I wasn't invited to the dance party?"

"Cause you suck man," comes Dean's breathless voice from the floor. Sam snorts.

"Seems like I'm always the one who misses all the fun," he says, pouting.

You laugh and hand him a bowl. "Well at least you didn't miss the pie."

…

The four of you spend the rest of the evening in the TV room, watching cheesy action flicks and shoving pie into your faces. By the time the last film ends, Cas is sprawled out fast asleep on the couch with pie smeared on the tip of his nose, his head in Dean's lap, while a sleepy Dean strokes the hair off his forehead. Sam's snores can be heard from the beanbag, and you get up to take out the disc, stretching and yawning. You grin lazily at Dean as you pass the couch.

"If you dare tell Sam about this tomorrow, I'll end you," he mutters.

"Whatever Princess, just go to sleep."

You put the film away, and curl back up on your beanbag. Your last thought before you drift off:

_Looks like Dean's found his Cherry Pie._

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhh, fluff is good for the soul! If you liked it I would be so happy if you could leave a review - it would make my day :)<strong>

**_'You Shook Me All Night Long'_**** - ACDC**

**_'Cherry Pie'_**** - Warrant**


End file.
